metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Samus NOT a human If Samus has Chozo and Metroid DNA wouldn't that make her like a "Chozoid?" :Well, that's not how genetic engineering actually works. :Here's a simple explanation of true genetic engineering: :Say, for the purposes of this example, you modified the genetic code of an organism 30 days old. Originally, the organism was of species a''. You then inserted genes of species ''b successfully into the organism's code. For the thirty days up until the day you modified the code, the organism would produce proteins and "grow" based on the code it originally had. The organism would only produce the new, modified proteins and "grow" based on the new code after the new code was inserted into the genome. In addition, the organism would not modify already existing proteins and characteristics. Because of this, and the fact that you would not replace the entire genome of species a'' with that of species ''b, the organism would still be considered one of species a''. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, ok well i mean that since she has two kinds of DNA she would be well kind of be a (look above) Chozoid, so thank you for that example. Nothing refrerencing Metroid I just wanted to know if you are a member of Halopedia? :Well, I technically have an account everywhere on Wikia, but I'm not a regular user there, so I guess the answer would be no. My full list of active user accounts can be found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Making a template I want to make a new template: Orphan, which is any page that needs to be renamed or rewritten because it is difficult to find due to its name or it has little to no links to it. How do you create a template?--Tuckerscreator 00:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Users Also, I would like to suggest an edit to the Featured Users page, since I can not edit myself. I think it would be interesting and funny if the page were changed so that each person on the page would have a short section which has a small description of what they do on this wiki, and a picture of a crew member of the USS Enterprise that best exemplefies them. For example, yours would look like this: FastLizard4 http://www.rippin-kitten.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/09/spock.jpg (I haven't uploaded this image so imagine that it is sort of to the left and the description to its right.) '''FastLizard4 is the bureaucrat on this Wiki. He displays incredible knowledge of techinical matters and very little emotion.' :In reply to your reply. By Featured Users page, I meant the page that can be accessed by going to the side toolbar on the page, going to the Community section, and then clicking More. That page lists all the featured users. If you meant that page when you replied, then if it can't be edited, then is there a way to provide some sort of redirect that would allow to create a new page would have the Featured User profiles? I think that such a page would be useful because not onyl would it create levity and lower the tension in new users by having a humorous approach, but it would also allow them to figure out which admin or other major editor they need to talk to for their specific situation. Actually, on the subject, if that page can't be edited, then how does one get added on the Featured Users page? Also, regarding templates, I still would like to know how to alter them of create new ones because I'd like to update some of them. For example, I'd like to alter the character template to be able to add things like voice actor or the creature template to have things like height, weight, and language. On the page templates marking a pages status, like the Orphan one you created for me, I'd add an image and a quote much like how other wikis do for their templates. For example, a Citation template could look like this: These statements are more fragile then they appear. 'These page is in need of pfollowing the proper Citation guidelines. Reply on my talk but I probably won't be able to answer for some time; I don't have much access to a computer right now.--Tuckerscreator 19:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, the top users are determined by the MediaWiki software itself, and the page is a "Special" page (meaning it's hard-coded into the software). It's probably just a simple SQL statement: SELECT `user_name` FROM `users` ORDER BY `user_editcount` DESC LIMIT 5; :Which simply returns the five users with the most edits. Also, because it's a Special page, there's no way to redirect it. However, I still like your idea, and I'm trying to think up an alternative. :As for templates, I'm afraid I'd be best if we kept the templates encyclopedic (i.e., no humor) so that we look as much like a real reference as possible, and for a couple other reasons. However, as for creating templates themselves, they simply involve editing the corresponding Template namespace page. For example, to edit the template , you'd simply go to Template:Orphan. Once there, however, the MediaWiki parser code gets extremely complex. Even as a programmer, I find its intracacies rather strange. For example, there are problems with nesting pipe characters (|) within parser functions, wierd problems associated with parameters within parser functions, and so on. At this point, I'm going to refer you to the template guides on the MediaWiki, err, wiki here. Then check out the links in the See Also section for the more insane, difficult, complex, and useful (all at the same time) things you can do in a template (and sometimes out of templates), such as ParserFunctions and Magic Words. :If you need any help with templates, you can always ask me and I'll try to figure out why the software is being evil. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Infobox Suits Hey, I can't seem to get the Properties section of Infobox: Suits to work on the Power Suit page, can you help? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, thanks. I feel so stupid now. I'll add the new Infobox to all the suit pages then. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Vandal Some Anonymous User keeps edit warring on the Metroid Prime (creature) page. They just reverted your edit AGAIN. You better block them quick because they aren't getting the hint and this is the fourth time they've done so.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've already talked to them but you better do it yourself. Here is their talk page: User talk:67.86.120.187.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sweep Question As you probably saw, I am sweeping the Samus Aran page, which is why I had that whole vote thing several months earlier. I've virtually completed it now, I just need to add all the images and citations. But it gets annoying to have to keep switching back and forth between the preview mode and then making the changes on my own document to see how the images looks so I want to know if I have your permission to put up the current version now and add all the images in a second big edit, so it will be easier for me to add them.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :By all means, go right ahead. "Wrath of the Lizard?" Funny, I was just watching Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan this afternoon.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm just afraid of that scary cat! That thing on your user page doesn't like me! Out of curiousity, what does the FastLizard4 moniker stand for?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 16:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm really not sure why I originally chose FastLizard4, but I've been using the nick ever since I was 11, and have been using it ever since. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You don't remember how you got it? Aw well. I've explained on the top of my user page what my name means. Oh, and how do you like the new and improved Samus Aran page?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. Although I should note that you have a broken ref section ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I don't now what went wrong with it. I'll have to see if I can fix it later.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Starships I was wondering if you could create a list of all the starship classes as a page please?I really need it and I would be forever thankful!!Kir Monda 01:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :See Federation Fleet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions FastLizard4, are cordially invited to make suggestions at User:DekutullaZM/Suggestions. Please take some time out of your day and visit. To any other readers, all are welcome. --DekutullaZM 20:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd be happy to do so the next time I get a chance, but since this doesn't have anything to do with wiki operation, some users may not be appreciative about this kind of "spam" (term used in the general sense). Leaving this message on a lot of people's pages is probably not a wise idea. Try putting a box at the start and end of your blog linking to it, that way it will only show up to people that read it and there's no talk page spam to worry about. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I've run out of people, anyway. Sorry. DekutullaZM 20:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Weapons thanks for the link on federation fleet but do you have a link to a list of weapons in metroid?Weapons like laser blasters,guns and other 'melee' weapons?Thanks! Kir Monda 02:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to introduce to you three magical ways of finding whatever information you want. They are extremely useful, don't involve bugging anyone, and better still, the last one isn't just good for Metroid! Here they are: :#To find pages about a particular subject, view an article about an item in that category. In this example, you may want to look up Power Beam. Then, look at the bottom of the page for the categories - you'll find several that might just contain everything you are looking for! :#On the left hand side of your screen, there's a box called Search Wikitroid. Coupled with and well-typed queries, you can find pretty much anything! :#There exists a wonderful website which may be the closest thing to all-knowing ever invented - it's called Google! You can search for pretty much anything there. For example, you could search for weapons site:metroid.wikia.com and it will turn up all Wikitroid pages about weapons! :In case you haven't gotten the point I am trying to make, it's that you don't need to ask administrators to find information - indeed, it may be best not to, if for no other reason than that this is a volunteer project - and quite honestly, no one has to help you find information if they don't want to. In fact, search queries will probably get you a faster answer than asking someone ever will. :To answer your query, I believe the most applicable page would be Category:Beams. :Finally, as a quick reminder, please try to use proper grammar (such as putting spaces after punctuation) on the wiki. It keeps things readable and maintains the professional atmosphere. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions and sorry if I bothered you Kir Monda 04:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Mass Edits Since your the admin. I first delt with, I was wondering if you could tell me what a mass edit is. I have only heard of them here and on no other wiki. I just wanted to know if you mean like sixteen edits in a row. I know they are unwanted on this wiki. Also, if you have seen my edits today, I didn't make any mistakes like the one about changing British English to American did I?(Darknut15 06:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC)) :Yes, "mass edits" refers to, say, making edits to 30 different pages (or, even less desirable, 30 edits to the same page) in a very short period of time by one user. This is discouraged because we don't have very many admins here, and when somone makes edits like these, it floods the admins out. Your edits today are fine, nice work. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'm done for today.(Darknut15 07:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC)) Sorry I will do better on this tuff next time. I wish not to be banned from such a great site. I'm still new at all this. Sorry.--Ridley Kid 23:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oops Sorry for the mistake. I was unaware that they were duplicates. Ill be careful next time. Trace X 18:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Could u please tell me if there is a problem with my new article the Sting Bomb? Trace X 18:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RFD Sorry, the instructions were contradictory yesterday. They said "do not edit this section" near the bottom. I also don't seem to recall it saying to sign them yesterday. In fact, it didn't. Awesome. DeProgrammer 17:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I know it didn't, I added it a few minutes ago for reasons that should be all too obvious for you. Actually, it's understood that posts are signed on a wiki, one of the basic ground rules is that all debate posts and talk/forum posts must be signed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm used to those being signed automatically. Sorry. I won't be redoing the deletion request, but I hope my images don't go entirely unappreciated. DeProgrammer 18:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Mermen Pirate Would you mind deleting Fusionwaterpirate.gif? It's a less complete version of one that was already present that I hadn't seen, and I don't see a delete button anywhere. :Yes, only admins can delete images. Also, remember to sign your posts; the real MediaWiki software doesn't do it automatically. That out of the way, specifically what image is it a duplicate of? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoops again. (I'm also not seeing a Reply button in the talk pages! Boo.) The older, better one is MermanPirate.gif DeProgrammer 22:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::IMO, WikiHow uses a version of MediaWiki that they watered down way, way, way too much. People forget the repercussions of things they do when it becomes that easy. This is how MediaWiki really is, including Wikipedia (and it sure doesn't cause problems for them). Anyway, image deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Vandal I reverted an edit made by an IP. This person did it to the Phazon page. I thought I'd let you know.(Darknut15 00:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) Confusion Im sorry for my tagging mistake. At first I was confused about what you were talking about, which led to my repeated mistake. Trace X 02:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Wikitroid! Yeah same one from Wikipedia. Gary King 06:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Image help I noticed that u have been with this wiki for a very long time so i suspect u have some experience uploading images. I would like to be a bigger help to wikitroid by uploading images. If you could please reply on my talk on how to upload images ect. it would be very appreciated. Trace X 18:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, please stop using "u" instead of "you", capitalize "I", spell things correctly, and capitalize proper nouns. There is no excuse not to do any of the things above, especially with the existence of full keyboards, spell checkers, and grammar. Before you do anything else, understand that you must follow all rules of the English language on this wiki. It's really not that hard. Even 3rd graders know that you should capitalize "I" when used as a personal pronoun... :Now, to answer your question: First, you need to read the Image Policy in detail. It explains all the procedures and rules regarding image uploads. Please remember that, like any other policy, all users must follow it. Then, all you have to do is use the to upload the image to the wiki. Remember to use descriptive names (i.e., don't use a name like fh34819ahu3fkj34982ui.png, instead, use something like Samus's Gunship Orbiting Norion.png, which helps identify the image. Obviously, the .png file extension will change depending on what type of image you're uploading - generally, leave the . and the extension following it alone. :If you need any further assistance or have questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrators. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question I know that all wikis do things differently, but does this wiki have a rule for stating the dates of when something first appeared, (like the Federation Troopers)?(Darknut15 04:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) :Can you be more specific as to what kind of date? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What I meant by that was, for example, on Zeldapedia we have a system where we list the date of when something first appeared in one of the games. Like Link's first appearance was in The Legend of Zelda in 1987. That's what I meant, sorry for confusing you.(Darknut15 06:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) :The date is irrelevant. You really only need to put the game name in, especially when you consider that we like things from an in-universe perspective. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you. :)(Darknut15 06:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) Wanted Pages I noticed that Space Dragon and Corrupted Bounty Hunters were on the list, despite the fact that they were deleted. Someone who doesn't know this could create those, and then the process would repeat. Thought I'd let you know.(Darknut15 22:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, I'm aware of that. Not much can be done about it, but hopefully people will heed the "WARNING: You are attempting to recreate a deleted page" warning. I'll try to think up a simple solution to that. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Preview Just to let you know, I did preview on my rollback request, but I noticed I forgot an "I" in my sentence. When I fixed that, I thought it was irrelevant to preview again over an "I" so I saved. That's probably why it turned up as a malformed request. I'll preview every time in the future. Trace X 17:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ridley Kid to FastLizard4 Hey! I made some edits and I would like you to check them out. I leave my user name so you can find the edits easier. Delete tem if you feel they are not helpful or downright wrong. I don't mind, but I know my username on theose edits will have to be removed. I hope I did something right, if not, I apoligize.--Ridley Kid 18:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just read the Leviatahan page and something struck me as odd. On the Metroid Prime page (Both Article and Discussion page) it is debated as to whether or not Metroid Prime is a Leviathan Core Guardian, but part of the table at the bottom of the Leviathan page says: Leviathan Core Guardians Metroid Prime • Emperor Ing • Mogenar • Helios • Omega Ridley. Is this correct, or should that part of the table be removed?--Ridley Kid 18:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Explanation Just remember that the last thing I want to do is upset you Fastlizard4, just ensuring you know this. That being said, no, I did not intend for it to be an abuse of power. It was an incident, I admit, one that you may rest assured will not occur again. And I do see it fit that I apologize. But like I said, it will not happen again. By the way, my past login problems were actually apparently my computer itself. I have since gotten a newer one, so I suppose I'm finally back on Wikitroid. As this little shenanigan reveals, I'm having a bit of trouble "getting back into the feel of things", if you will. If it has not already been done, I will certainly unblock them. It was completely unnecessary, I understand that, the last thing I want is for this to be held against me in the future. Please forgive my actions. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 00:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :No worries, just don't do it again. Also, I think Armantula has already committed the unblock. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks FastLizard. It's so great to be back withe my old Wikitroid buds'. Haha. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 01:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Resignation Fastlizard4, I have a bit of news for you. I am hereby, resigning my title of Administrator. Do not take this as personal, but I refuse to be part of a site such as this. In my long absence, things have changed. When I began as a member here, and even when I first became an admin this site was an excellent reference and even more importantly, it was an enjoyable experience everyday. This place was filled with enthusiastic people and talented users, all of which were enjoyable to be around and speak with. My favorite experience was that memorable Halo vs Metroid forum talk page. But now this site has become as a sort of prison to its users. Many of these newer rules, are completely ridiculous, such as this POV rule. People reading these articles deserve every bit of knowledge that can be offered to them, and many or most of these rules deny that knowledge. The best way to describe the current state of this site is "dead". There is no longer the fun enjoyability of the Metroid series and users sharing their knowledge of it with one another. And forgive me, but the administrators currently in charge are to me, simple, overbearing, arrogant, hypocrites. Believing themselves above the rest. And this is why I no longer wish a part of it. Consider this my official resignation. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 06:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, I'd like to thank you for your service as an administrator, and if I may say so, it has been a pleasure serving with you. :However, I do feel that your arguments need some answering. During the period of inactivity, which I will assume to be from August 2008 to the present time, only two new admins have been promoted, User:ChozoBoy and User:Hellkaiserryo12 - two very good administrators if I may say so myself. As far as I know, you haven't had any contact with them yet, so, as far as you are concerned, it's the same admins in charge as before you left. And, yes, it is true that our policies have changed, but you should understand that it's not the administrators who make the policies, it's the community. The RfC process has been the starting block for most of, if not all of, the policies you referenced in your resignation message. Indeed, we currently have a policy on the chopping block if you will at this very moment, which is hovering around the no-consensus mark, meaning that the proposal fails and that such a policy will not be enacted. I should note that all the votes we got on the POV policy indicated to us that it was and still is a great idea, and I have yet to see it pose a barrier to the spread of knowledge, at least aside from battle guides (which is what the policy primarly targets), but our mission is not to be a battle guide, it is to be an encyclopedia. As for the site being "dead," statistics seem to tell a different story - take a look at and draw your own conclusions. As for sysops being arrogant, you demonstrated that a bit yourself earlier this week. I don't think I need to say any more. :But, to get to the meat of this post. Per your request, I have removed the administrator user right from your account and replaced it with the rollback right (since you were a rollbacker before being a sysop). In addition, knowing Human nature, I will allow you a one month "grace period,", ending at 30 Sep 2009, 08:03 (UTC) in which case you may freely return and re-request adminship from me in case you wish to resume being an active editor here. Such a request must be dated in the page's logs before or at the time noted above. However, any longer than one month and you'll have to go through RfA again before you can regain your user rights. :Again, it's been a pleasure serving with you and I wish you luck in the future. :Kind regards, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kind regards to you as well. Make no mistake, you were the first to welcome me to this site, and I hold a great deal of respect for you. You personally have nothing to do with my resigning. I suppose to paraphrase it would be that this site no longer possesses the "aura" it once did. And yes the two administrators you spoke of are indeed great ones, yet they lack something... Simply put, this site is not as it was. Perhaps I would have been able to change this... Typing this particular post has, somehow changed my perspective I suppose you could say. I may re-request, I don't know. I need time to think. I thank you for your understanding on the subject, perhaps I will see Wikitroid again. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]18:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Curious Kriken Just wondering, were you the 2nd user to join wikitroid or something like that? ''Prefered if you could respond on my talk page. Trace X 00:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't go through with it... *Sigh*. Well FastLizard, you're a genius. You predicted that I'd come crawling back, and you were right... I can't leave Wikitroid. Sysoping has become like a job to me, and I can't just let it go like that. FastLizard, would you please reinstate my adminship? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] (Talk• ) 01:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC)